This application relates to systems, devices, and techniques that implement data communications in a passive optical network.
A passive optical network (PON) is an optical network architecture based on point-to-multipoint (P2MP) topology in which a single optical fiber and multiple passive branching points are used to provide data communication services. A PON system can facilitate user access with a service provider communication facility to access telecommunication, information, entertainment, and other resources of the Internet. A PON system can include a central node, called an optical line terminal (OLT), which can be in connection with a single or multiple user nodes called optical network units (ONUS) via a passive optical distribution network (ODN). An OLT can be located at the access provider's communication facility (central office). An ONU can be located at or near the access user's premises.